The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing systems and processes for printing three-dimensional (3D) parts and support structures. In particular, the present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing systems and processes for building 3D parts and support structures using an imaging process, such as electrophotography.
Additive manufacturing systems (e.g., 3D printers) are used to build 3D parts from digital representations of the 3D parts (e.g., AMF and STL format files) using one or more additive manufacturing techniques. Examples of commercially available additive manufacturing techniques include extrusion-based techniques, ink jetting, selective laser sintering, powder/binder jetting, electron-beam melting, and stereolithographic processes. For each of these techniques, the digital representation of the 3D part is initially sliced into multiple horizontal layers. For each sliced layer, a tool path is then generated, which provides instructions for the particular additive manufacturing system to form the given layer.
For example, in an extrusion-based additive manufacturing system, a 3D part or model may be printed from a digital representation of the 3D part in a layer-by-layer manner by extruding a flowable part material. The part material is extruded through an extrusion tip carried by a print head of the system, and is deposited as a sequence of roads on a substrate in an x-y plane. The extruded part material fuses to previously deposited part material, and solidifies upon a drop in temperature. The position of the print head relative to the substrate is then incremented along a z-axis (perpendicular to the x-y plane), and the process is then repeated to form a 3D part resembling the digital representation.
In fabricating 3D parts by depositing layers of a part material, supporting layers or structures are typically built underneath overhanging portions or in cavities of objects under construction, which are not supported by the part material itself. A support structure may be built utilizing the same deposition techniques by which the part material is deposited. The host computer generates additional geometry acting as a support structure for the overhanging or free-space segments of the 3D part being formed, and in some cases, for the sidewalls of the 3D part being formed. The support material adheres to the part material during fabrication, and is removable from the completed 3D part when the printing process is complete.
In two-dimensional (2D) printing, electrophotography (i.e., xerography) is a technology for creating 2D images on planar substrates, such as printing paper and transparent substrates. Electrophotography systems typically include a conductive support drum coated with a photoconductive material layer, where latent electrostatic images are formed by electrostatic charging, followed by image-wise exposure of the photoconductive layer by an optical source. The latent electrostatic images are then moved to a developing station where toner is applied to charged areas, or alternatively to discharged areas of the photoconductive insulator to form visible images. The formed toner images are then transferred to substrates (e.g., printing paper) and affixed to the substrates with heat and/or pressure.